1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental treatments, and more specifically, to a guide device that can interact with a number of sleeves disposed in a tooth template or surgical template and includes a guide part which can be fitted to a corresponding sleeve which is connected to or forms part of a handle part for fitting to the corresponding sleeve of the guide part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the dental field, it is known that there are varying degrees of difficulty for dental treatments, and that the difficulty of such treatments depends on the various positions of the teeth and of the treatment sites in the oral cavity. The teeth and the spaces in the front parts of the oral cavity are easily accessible, whereas problems can arise in achieving rapid and effective treatment in the case of teeth and spaces in the inner parts of the oral cavity.
If a shaft-mounted guide part or shaft-mounted guide parts are desired for the inner teeth and spaces, problems can arise both in fitting the guide part or guide parts and in preventing the shaft protruding from the guide part from hindering the actual work and causing significant discomfort to the patient.